A New Start
by PrincessEclipseDoll
Summary: So Lucy gets kicked out and leaves the guild. Now she is on her own and she meets new people along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Heylo everybody,Its Eclipse or Doll eithr one. So this story is basically a Lucy gets kicked out and trains to get more this is my first story and i hope you will give me some ideas to help make the story better. Also I need oc's to put in my story. the format I will need is on the next page.**

 **Disclamer**

 **I don't own any characters except my oc's Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Lucy's POV

I really am happy that Lisanna's back. Elfman and Mira are the happiest I've ever seen them and the whole guild has been partying. But I can't stop hating her. I've been sitting in the guil for days as everyone ignores me to talk to Lisanna. I tried to walk up to Lisanna but I was pushed back and they all, including Lisanna, glared at me. I went home that day and shrugged it off. _They weren't really glaring at me, were they?_ I went to the guild.

"Oh Luuuucccy!" sang a voice. **(It was more of a yell butyou get it right?)** I looked up from my writing and I saw Team Natsu and Lisanna standing in front of me. I went back to my writing but then a hand took the pen from my fingers. I looked up and glared. "You should get your ears checked Luce. You didn't hear Lis calling you.",Natsu beamed. I responded with, "What do you want Natsu."

I felt the guild go silent and an evil glint in all their eyes."You need to leave the team because you drag us down and you were just a replacement for Lisanna." I knew this day was coming I just wanted to see how it would play out. then a random voiced yelled, "You're so weak and useless I don't even know why Master let you join." I didn't expect that to happen. I felt my heart shatter to pieces. I know I wasn't the strongest but that was a little overdoing it. I didn't want to hear anymore so I stood up.

"If that's how you feel I'll do you one better." I ran upstairs to Master's office. I knocked and opened the door when I heared,"Come in." I stood up straight and looked him in the eye. "Master, remove my guild mark. I am leaving to train and I will not be coming back." I saw him about to protest so I put my hand in front of his face. I saw on hisface that he had given up and he romved the mark. "You will be missed child."He said in a sad tone. I left his office and walked through the guild smirking.

I raised my now blank head and saw everyone smile with pleasure. _Yeah right_ I thought as I walked out the guild to my house ready to start my new life.


	2. Oc Submission

**OC SUBMISSION FORM**

 **Please Pm me**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname(s):**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Magic:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Apearance:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Hair Color and Style:**

 **Guild Mark Color:**

 **Body Build : (like thin, tall, short, muscley)**

 **Clothing-**

 **Daily:**

 **Formal:**

 **Beach:**

 **Other:**

 **Birthday:**

 **Skin Tone:**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's Doll. I am very very veryvery sorry about the long wait. I have been stressed out and I just didn't feel like I am back and when i went back to look at mylast chapter I realised how horrible the writing was and how short it was. I am going to fix that in this chapter and try to make this one longer. So thanks for your nice comments and all the submissions. I hope you don't mind if I change a couple things about your characters and I won't be using them all. Also most of this story will be in Lucy's POV unless I say otherwise.**

As I walked home I got caught up in my thoughts. _They think they are so great and don't know how much power it takes just to hold out one spirit,let alone I'll show them how strong I can really be._ I was distracted from my thoughts when I heard people shouting. I ran over to the where all the noise was and saw a tall girl around Wendy's age with long , very curly ,white hair with purple streaks being surrounded by a large group of kids. I walked up closer to hear what they were arguing about.

"Hey Melody, why do you have to be so stupid," a boy shouted. _So her name is Melody._ "Yeah you're always stuck in your little fantasy always get in trouble with the teachers and your magic is very weak," a girl yelled. I saw fear and sadness in her eyes,she was on the verge of tears."I'm not stupid," she attempted to yell back but it came out as a quiet squeak. At this point I had heard enough and decided to step in.

I walked in front of her and heard the children gasp. "That's Lucy Heartfilia!" "She's in Fairy Tail." I heard them whisper between eachother. "I don't like seeing people getting bullied. Go home before something happens to you and stop messing with my friend Melody."

"Yes ma'am!",they shouted before they ran away."Th-thank you." she said quietly. I smiled at her,"No problem, but you should go home now." She lowered her head and said," I don't have a family." _I don't think she's telling the whole tuth but I'll figure it out later._

I looked down at her and thought for a minute.I grabbed her hand and smiled,"You do now!" She looked up and smiled tears down her face."Now come on I have to do something really quick."

 **TIMESKIP:Lucy's Apartment**

 **No One's POV**

The two girls entered Lucy's apartment and Melody sat down on Lucy's couch. "Wait right here for a second." Lucy told the mostly white-haired girl. Melody nodded and looked around while Lucy walked into her room. Lucy closed the door behind her and pulled out a golden key. **Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo**

"Punsishment,Hime?" she asked bowing as the flash of golden light faded. Lucy shook her head,"No, could you please tell everyone in the spirit world that I won't be calling them out for a while so I can train." Virgo nodded and disappeared back into the spirit world.

 **Lucy POV**

When Virgo left I grabbed two pieces of paper and began writing on the first sheet.

 _Dear Landlady,_

 _I'm gonna be leaving this place today. I'm leaving all my stuff so do what you wish with it. I will be leaving another letter here so plaese take it down to FairyTail for me. Don't engage in conversation with anyone except Makarov. Give him the letter and tell him to follow the instructions inside. This is getting super long so I'll wrap this up. Thank you for allowing me to stay here after all the problems my "friends" caused. I will miss you and goodbye._

 _Love, Lucy_

I folded up my letter and began the next one.

 _Dear FairyTail,_

 _Makarov please do not show this letter to anyone until they notice I'm gone, which will probably be never. You guys felt that I was very weak and useless. Well you were wrong that was my weakest state because of my refraint from training. I was already strong enough to defeat some of you so just think how strong I could be at medium power. I'll see you in about 4 or 5 years. We might want to battle you and we will defeat you so you better watch out._

With that I folded the letter and grabbed my keys and money. I walked out my room and out the door with Melody right behind me.

"Where are we going."she asked quietly. I looked down at her as we walked to the train station.

"To train and become strong." She looked up and smiled at me.

 **At FairyTail**

Everyone was partying now that Lucy was gone. They knew they were happy but they couldn't remeber why. They had all forgotten about Lucy. But Makarov was in his office silently crying at the letter a women had just brung him. It was from one of his most dearest guild member. She was no longer returning to his guild.

 **I feel like since I made you guys wait so long I can upload two as you wait I am writing or uploading another chapter. Just so you know it will take place 5 years in the future because I'm bad at long chapters and training. So there will be more characters and I'm sorry that you arn't really seeing the Fairy Tail members,**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I'm gonna answer a couple questions and add comments before I start the chapter. Ok, so I know that this isn't what would actually happen it's just a story showing what I feel like would be interseting if it happened. Also none of the OC's are mine except Cress. At the end I will have like a thanks for the people who sent in. Finally, if you think my story is garbage and uninspired please don't read. Your wasting your time and mine by writing your pointless comment. If you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at I won't stop you because everyone is entitled to their own thank you for all your nice comments and suggestions and here is the next chapter.**

 **No One's POV**

A young girl with waist-length black hair held back with a rose stood in front of a big castle looking building. She appeared to be having a conversation with a bat.

"Really Ruby? I better tell Lu. Thanks for telling me, I'll come visit you guys soon." she said. The bat squieked in reply and flew away.

Once the girl saw the bat gone she pulled out the rose and grabbed to vines from a nearby tree. She began weaving the vines into a headband. She placed it on her head and walked into the building.

"LUUUUU, I have something to tell you."She was immediatly hit with a cup thrown at her face. She turned slowly in the direction where the cup was thrown with tears streaming down her face." Tafuuuu, what was that for," she whined.

"That headband is gross, your outfit is too bright, and your bear backpack makes me cringe." a slightly pail girl with short black hair with blue ends dressed completely in black responded shortly.

At that moment a short girl with purple hair walked through the doors."Leave her alone Tafu. If Luna likes her outfit she can wear it. No one ever critisizes your fashion sense," she spoke as she walked over to the bar and took a seat.

"But Al, Cress always comments about my outfits." the black haired girl replied.

At the mention of her name a girl with long, very curly,blue gray hair popped up from behind the bar.

 **Ok that's all I'm gonna write because I'm tired. So now onto the credits. I'll give you the character name and then the person who sent it in.**

 **Alesa/Al: Ice Ninja Luna**

 **Tafu: Requipmage1255**

 **Luna: Luna QyNie**

 **Thanks to everyone who sent characters these aren't all of them just the ones that I managed to type before I got tired.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's Doll! I'm super super sorry about not writing for like a month. I have a kinda bad memory and I completely forgot that I had an account with a story. So I'm back and since my spring break just started I can update this isn't a Nalu or anything so sorry if that is what you were looking for. Anywayysss the story is starting.**

* * *

" I only comment on your outfits because I am trying to help you!"Cress spoke matter-of-factly.

Tafu walked over and sat in a table at the corner not wanting to deal with anyone anymore.

"Where's Matt?" Luna and Al asked at the said at the same time.

Just as Cress was going to answer them a girl with shoulder-length mint green hair walked in. One of her eyes was red while the other was a light piercing blue. She was wearing blue jeans and red sneakers.

Tafu face-palmed when the girl walked in while Cress sweatdropped.

Luna squealed happiy and ran over to the girl crushing her into a hug.

"Al-chan it's Molly!" she stated happily.

Alesa walked over to Molly and shook her hand. "Mat-Molly I apologize. I forgot today was your day to be out."

"It's ok Al, you don't have to keep up with Matt and I's schedule." She said calmly walking over to the bar. "Thanks Cress for watching over for the stand while I was gone."

Cress nodded while she and Molly traded places. Tafu and Alesa walked over to the request board and both reached for the same job. They both looked at eachother and nodded. The two girls walkedover to the bar and saw Luna drinking juice talking to a squirrel that had wandered into the building.

"Molly, Tafu and I would like to take this mission." Alesa said as she handed Molly the mission paper. She read it over quickly.

 **HELP**

 **BANDITS ARE ATTACKING VILLAGE STORES**

 **Please report to Grastel**

 **Reward: 600,000 jewels**

Molly nodded and handed the two girls the mission paper and watched as they walked out the door. Cress took a seat at the bar and began a conversation with Luna, the squirrel **(Cress and Luna can tak to animals)** , and Molly. Suddenly, a girl with long, curly white hair opened the guild doors causing everyone to look over. A white fox and a grey wolf walked in, infront of the girl. Behind the three was a tall girl with waist length blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hey guys!" spoke the tall girl.

"Hello Lucy, hi Melody. I hope Winter and Ash weren't a problem."Cress spoke asking up to them. Lucy laughed a little.

"Winter was fine." she said rubbing the foxs's head." But Ash on the other hand was not as well behaved." she said giggling as she watched the grey wolf jumpontop of the ar counter greeting Luna and Molly.

Luna wrapped her arms around Ash's body hugging him slightly as Molly grabbed a steak from under the counter and gave it to Ash. Winter walked over as Molly helled out his chicken, and grabbed with his fangs. He quietly walked over to the fire place and layed down in front enjoying his treat.

Cress laughed as she sweatdropped."Well I'm glad they had fun!"

Both girls walked over to the bar as Cress told Ash to go play on the training fields. They saw that Melody had already walked over and started aconversation with Luna.

"Hi Lucy. How'd training go?" Molly asked handing Lucy a milkshake and Cress a piece of raw steak.

"It went pretty well. I can show you guys what I learned and you guys can show me what you learned while I was gone."

"Yeah that sounds good but first I need to do something." Cress said as her green eyes changed. One was blue/white while the other was black.

Winter stood up and started snarling in the girls direction.

 **Charge** she said softly and Winter sprinted in the girls direction biting down on something.

A scream could be heard coming from the forest as Winter dragged his catch from underneath the bar.

"Elf you need to wake up Lucy is here and we have things to do." she spoke changin back to normal.

* * *

 **Alright that's all I'm gonna write for now I hope you like. As you can see I added more characters. No hard feelings if I haven't added your characters, I haven't finished and no hard feelings if I don't add your character. See ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys so I have decided that I am going to be rewriting this story because I don't like the way I started it out. I also thought that the grammer and spelling was really bad. I will still be using the characters I'm just making some changes. I am sorry that I haven't been on in like months, but I will try to update regularly.


End file.
